User blog:Lilpuzzlette64/A Story Invented by Chrono and Niki on Chat...FANFICTIONIZED
(Note: These are users xD This is a true story, we seriously did this) (We need a title... I have an idea: The Revolution of the Teapot ^^ I think it's crap. Does anyone else have an idea? I was thinking something Laytardy XD) (Man, why did I choose to be such a damsel-in-distress? XD) ''I am going to add the information as soon as the story is done. Please be patient while it is in progression. '' Characters Lilpuzzlette64 - Lily Puzzlette - LilP: A girl who gets slightly clumsy if she is pushed into an adventure. A little dirty minded, this ginger DOES have a soul, and is supposedly Clive's 'mother'. Chrononaut - Chrono Naut - Chrono: Chrono loves the thrill of something new, so accompanying Niki, another adventure lover, made the perfect pair. In her spare time she loves to write fanfiction... NikiAlvata - Niki Alvata - Niki: This young lady absolutely loves ADDY! She has a good partnership, even though Chrono tricked her into giving Clive some love potion! ProfessorTriton13 - Professor Jake Triton - Jake:'' L''ike most boys this guy enjoys a nice snooze...but in the middle of the day! He likes be called 'the Earl of Butter', for some unusual reason. Detective Inspector Bob = Detective Bob - Bob: Can this man keep his hands off of the dirty criminals in London? No way! ''He is very popular with reporters because of this. '''Jean Descole - Jean Dessie - Dessie': Jean was captured and kept in the teapot for it's travels. He has a blurry past, and a hatred towards Layton... The sky was blue and the birds were tweeting eagerly. However, this was all going to change. On this fine day, Lily Puzzlette was having a pleasant walk around town when she bumped into something round... "Huh?" She took a step back. ''A...teapot? Bloody hell, I'm going blind! ''This teapot was larger than the normal china set, with mechanical wires coming from left and right. She looked up to see her great friend Chrono Naut staring at her with happy eyes. "Chrono! Long time, no see!" Lily exclaimed. "Wow! Indeed it is!" Chrono replied. Then she stopped to admire the puzzled look on Lily's face. "You confused?" She nodded. Chrono smiled, "Well, why not join in with us to find out?" "What?" "You coming in the teapot?" "I guess... That sounds inappropriate." It wasn't as if she had an option with Chrono Naut and her buddy Niki Alvata on the loose; as soon as she'd blinked her eye, they were in mid space. Heck yeah. The feel, the power... It was all SO exciting! The other people in the teapot were: Jean Dessie, Professor Jake Triton (who had the tendency to appear and reappear) and a man who was curling around Niki's leg - Clive. "Oh no, it's fine," Chrono assured Lily, "the teapot is my Tardis or AstralDimensionalDirectionalthiny...or ADDY. This teapot is like a hover thing, me and Niki use it to get about when we cant be arsed to walk." Lily laughed to herself. Chrono and Niki had a great bond, but she was surprised that they had created something as amazing as a flying teapot! "Yeah, and Clive's my captive!" Miss Alvata cried heroically. We all stared at the man curled on the floor. They were sort of sympathetic, yet...not much. Chrono nodded, "Yup', she caught him fair and square." They all had to agree. "And Descole's her prisoner. And the doctor stole her sonic spork... And..." Niki paused for a moment. She suddenly broke out,"I MEAN MAGNETIC! MAGNETIC SPORK!!!" Lilp's attention was still focused on Clive, as she mumbled to herself, "Oooh, sexy Clive..." Then she spun her head back around. Nah, she thought, ''not sexy enough for my liking. ''Descole's head jerked with anger, as he tugged at Chrono's hand like a 6 year old child. He was far from that age. "I am certainly no prisoner!" he yelled, but it sort of failed; he had obviously been nagging at the captains earlier. Chrono narrowed her eyes at the man and glared. Glared like a soldier. "Well, you're a ****ing unwelcome guest, I can tell you now!" She kicked him. Clive started going a off-courlittle se also, beaming his puppy eyes at Niki, who looked uncomfortable with it. "Oh, and Clive is also in love with Niki because I tricked her into giving him some love potion," she added, cackling. Flying teapots AND love potions...? A pair of eyes filckered open from below. It was Professah Triton. "Back guys..." he yawned. Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed. Bless him. "Whatcha' up to?" All of a sudden, Niki pulled out her famous sniper and pointed it at the prisoners. "Heh heh, of course not, Dessie. Clive, get away from me!" She wriggled her leg, but he wouldn't let go; he was a lovesick bird. Yet nobody besides from Lily and Chrono knew that. "Cool thing..." Professah moaned before going back into deep sleep. They all started to suspect he had been on drugs. He was crazy, sweet and so cute when he was sleeping! Chrono frowned, "We're off to see Layton at my suggestion." ''Hershel Layton, the great puzzle master?! ''Lily thought. ''Wow, these guys have really out-done themselves! '' "I'm not sure why she suggested that," Niki said. "Well, I don't know either. Let's go kill Harry Potter." Jake must've heard, so he continously mumbled "No...no...don't want to...kill Harry...Potter..." (which sort of put them off). "But he stole my dragon!" Chrono hissed back fiercely. Niki agreed with her, no less fierce. A crack. A bang. A rattle. A cry of "What the hell's happening?". Screaming - not much of it, from one person only. ADDY decided to stop following the blustry wind that came by and stand up right. The other crew members looked around to notice that Lily wasn't there anymore. Niki had a quick peep over the rim of the side, and there she was. In the middle of space. Chrono Naut's eyes widened A LOT. "She fell out of the middle of space!!" Lily could only scream with fright, her arms frailed out. She managed to hang on to the handle...yet just for a second or two. "We gotta' save her!" Niki shouted as she rushed into action. Jake couldn't help but cry, "What are you guys talking about? AM I HIGH? Me gone crazy! What's up, Niki?" "Well," Miss Alvata coughed, "I'm now trying to save Lily from her doom." She stared over the brim of ADDY once again. "Goodbye, dear friends..." Lily murmered, but Niki wouldn't let anything happen to her pal, because she herself was a pal to them all, and saving gingers was what pals do! "CHRONO! HELLLLPPPP!" "Oh God no!" Chrono replied. She heard ADDY whisper "Miss?" in the background, so she gave her request for Lily to be transported back into the teapot and it soon happened. "Well, I be damned," Mrs. Naut gasped as a lazer light formed around Lily's body and shot her to safety. Hurrah! She was panting like hell when she was back in the teacup. "Oh...my...thank you... I feel sick." She did indeed look green. "Yay!" Niki cheered. "Now I need to steer this thing back to the teapot." Category:Blog posts